Die Muppet Babies
Die Muppet Babies is the German language translation of the ''Muppet Babies'' comic book, published on a bi-monthly basis. The magazine series ran from 1987 to 1990. The stories were illustrated by Marie Severin. There are 11 regular issues in total, featuring comics and activity pages. Additional stories have been published in one "Comic-Super-Album," and two smaller "Comic-Taschenbücher" ("comic pocket books," which include up to seven stories). The two "Sonderhefte" ("special issues") as well as the last three regular books (consisting of double issues, combining issues #12/13, #14/15 and #16/17), are reissues of previous stories. Notes *The first two issues of the magazine use a special German logo for the series, with the German spelling on "Babies" exchanging the "ie" with a "y" — though the splash pages on the inside feature the original English language logo. The German logo was dropped with issue #3, and the Jim Henson trademark signature was added. *Issue #7 includes a random set of four [[Panini Trading Stickers|Panini Muppet Babies trading stickers]] to promote the collection. *"Comic-Super-Album" #1 features a reissue of the title story from ''Die Fraggles'' issue #1 as a bonus comic. Later "Comic-Super-Albums" by the publisher featured Ewoks comics, among others. Regular issues Image:DieMuppetBabies-01-(Bastei-1986-87).jpg| Die Traum-Maschine (The Dream-Machine) 1987 Image:DieMuppetBabies-02-(Bastei-1986-87).jpg| Der Götze Variabolo und der magische Ring (The Idol Variabolo and the Magical Ring) 1987 Image:DieMuppetBabies-03-(Bastei-1986-88).jpg| Wenn ich Herrscher der Welt wäre! (If I Was the Ruler of the World!) 1988 Image:DieMuppetBabies-04-(Bastei-1986-88).jpg| Verloren in Zeit und Raum! (Lost in Time and Space!) 1988 Image:DieMuppetBabies-05-(Bastei-1986-88).jpg| Abenteuer im Geschichtenland (Adventures in Story Land) 1988 Image:DieMuppetBabies-06-(Bastei-1986-88).jpg| Cleopiggy, die Königin vom Nil! (Cleopiggy, the Queen of the Nile!) 1988 Image:DieMuppetBabies-07-(Bastei-1986-88).jpg| Kermit und die Kermettes! (Kermit and the Kermettes!) Im Reich der Rohrmännchen (In the Kingdom of Pipe-Men) 1988 Image:DieMuppetBabies-08-(Bastei-1986-88).jpg| Die verrückteste Show der Welt! (The Weirdest Show On Earth!) Wer fürchtet sich auf hoher See? (Who's Afraid of the High Seas?) 1988 Image:DieMuppetBabies-09-(Bastei-1986-89).jpg| Im verrücktesten Museum der Welt! (In the World's Weirdest Museum!) Jede Menge Nannys! (Lots of Nannies!) Piggys Schule für Charme & Elelganz (Piggy's School for Charm and Elegance) (The typo "Elelganz" is meant to say "Eleganz") 1989 Image:DieMuppetBabies-10-(Bastei-1986-89).jpg| Die Abenteuer von Kermit Hood und seinen fröhlichen Spießgesellen (The Adventures of Kermit Hood and His Merry Men) Hurra, wir sind im Bild! (Hurray, We're in the Picture!) 1989 Image:DieMuppetBabies-11-(Bastei-1986-89).jpg| Der größte Fisch der Welt! (The Biggest Fish in the World!) Das wildeste Biest im Dschungel! (The Wildest Beast in the Jungle!) 1989 Image:DieMuppetBabies-12-13-(Bastei).JPG| Abenteuer im Geschichtenland (Adventures in Story Land) Cleopiggy, die Königin vom Nil! (Cleopiggy, the Queen of the Nile!) (reissue of issues #5 & 6) 1989 Image:DieMuppetBabies-14-15-(Bastei).JPG| Kermit und die Kermettes! (Kermit and the Kermettes!) Im Reich der Rohrmännchen (In the Kingdom of Pipe-Men) Die verrückteste Show der Welt! (The Weirdest Show On Earth!) Wer fürchtet sich auf hoher See? (Who's Afraid of the High Seas?) (reissue of issues #7 & 8) 1989 Image:DieMuppetBabies-16-17-(Bastei).JPG| Im verrücktesten Museum der Welt! (In the World's Weirdest Museum!) Jede Menge Nannys! (Lots of Nannies!) Piggys Schule für Charme & Elelganz (Piggy's School for Charm and Elegance) (The typo "Elelganz" is meant to say "Eleganz") Die Abenteuer von Kermit Hood und seinen fröhlichen Spießgesellen (The Adventures of Kermit Hood and His Merry Men) Hurra, wir sind im Bild! (Hurray, We're in the Picture!) (reissue of issues #9 & 10) 1990 Special issues Image:DieMuppetBabies-ComicSuperAlbum01-(Bastei-1986-87).jpg| Das Große Weltraum-Abenteuer (The Big Space-Adventure) Die Fraggles bonus comic: Völlig aus dem Takt gekommen! (Gotten Totally Out of Rhythm!) 1987 Image:DieMuppetBabies-ComicSuperSonderheft-1-(Bastei).JPG| Die Traum-Maschine (The Dream-Machine) Der Götze Variabolo und der magische Ring (The Idol Variabolo and the Magical Ring) (reissue of issues #1 & 2) 1989 Image:DieMuppetBabies-ComicSuperSonderheft-2-(Bastei).JPG| Wenn ich Herrscher der Welt wäre! (If I Was the Ruler of the World!) Verloren in Zeit und Raum! (Lost in Time and Space!) (reissue of issues #3 & 4) 1989 Pocket books Image:DieMuppetBabies-Taschenbuch-1-(Bastei).JPG| Der Wetter-Dämon (The Weather-Demon) Die fliegenden Helden (The Flying Heroes) Abenteuer in der Sandburg (Adventure in the Sand Castle) Völlig Farbverrückt (Absolutely Color Crazy) Dr. Bunsensteins Monster (Dr. Bunsenstein's Monster) Das verschwundene Kostüm (The Missing Costume) Die Reise ins All (The Journey into Space) 1988 Image:DieMuppetBabies-Taschenbuch-2-(Bastei).JPG| Verkehrte Welt (Upside Down World) Im Land der Musik (In the Land of Music) Das Zauberbuch (The Magic Book) Der große Sommerspaß (The Great Summer-Fun) Geheimagenten (Secret Agents) Das große Chaos (The Big Chaos) Vorsicht, Dinosaurier! (Attention, Dinosaurs!) Alles für die Schönheit! (Anything for Beauty!) 1988 Credits Die Muppet Babies :Publisher: Zeitschriften- und Buchverlag INTERPART GmbH & Co. KG :V.P.: Helga Biehler :Publishing Manager: Renate Budweit :Editor in Chief: Wolfgang M. Biehler :Editorial Director: Harald Seemann :Editors: Dr. Klaus Strzyz, Brigitte Dettmer (issues #1-6) :Production Manager: Klaus Jarmer :Copyright: Marvel Entertainment Group, Inc. :Character Copyright: Henson Associated, Inc. :License: Hans W. Fuchs, Lizenz- und Presse-Agentur (issues #8-11) :Advertising Manager: Duray-Albrecht KG (issues #10-11) :Print: BP-Biehler Production, Hamburg (issues #1-4, 6), SDS Satz- + Druckservice GmbH, Hamburg (issues #5, 7-9, 11), Druckhaus Lübbe GmbH + Co. KG. (issue #10) :Distribution: Bastei-Verlag, Gustav H. Lübbe GmbH & Co. KG. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Magazines